


Hanger-on

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor, Season/Series 11, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6297592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке «Тушка Каса Люцику не подходит, он снова подкатывает к Сэму».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanger-on

      — Что? Что это такое? — возмущенно провозгласил Дин, с громким стуком роняя на стол перед Сэмом коробку в виде сердца. От удара крышка слетела, открывая ровные полукружия шоколадных конфет в пошловато-красных обертках, выстроившихся в своих гнездах, как солдаты на плацу. Три гнезда пустовало. — Мило, если кто-то из нас понравился какой-то цыпочке, но у меня так диабет будет! И откуда она узнала про бункер?  
      Коробки начали приходить с неделю назад, и поначалу Дин отнесся к подаркам с настороженностью, но ритуалы не показали ничего необычного — конфеты как конфеты. Поэтому он с чистой совестью уполовинил одну из коробок, решив так сразу не увлекаться, убрал остальные в шкаф, а начатую отнес Сэму. Но тот отказался от угощения.  
      И отказывался до сих пор.  
      Это было подозрительно.  
      Как бы Сэмми ни радел за здоровый образ жизни, но от одной конфетки ему бы не поплохело. Да и прежде он спокойно ел сладости, хотя и не с таким энтузиазмом, как сам Дин.  
      Да, это было подозрительно.  
      — Ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать? — напрямую спросил Дин, когда Сэм отпихнул коробку подальше. — Ты знаешь, от кого это?  
      Сэм вздохнул:  
      — Знаю. От Люцифера.  
      Дин поперхнулся недоеденной конфетой.  
      — И ты молчал? Они же… это же может быть…  
      Сэм пожал плечами.  
      — Конфеты как конфеты. Ты сам их проверял.  
      — Но тогда… зачем?  
      Вместо ответа Сэм подтолкнул к нему свой телефон. Дин недоуменно поднял его — на экране светилось пятнадцать неотвеченных вызовов и столько же непрочитанных сообщений.  
      — Ого! Это за сегодняшний день?  
      — Это за последний час, — Сэм уронил голову на стол и, кажется, постукался о него лбом.  
      — И чего ему надо? — Дин открыл первое же сообщение и задрал бровь, прочитав «Сегодня в семь в «Аллегро» и посмотрев на приложенную фотографию — явное сэлфи Каса-Люцифера, чье лицо едва можно было разглядеть за охапкой белых роз.  
      — То же, что и всегда — мясной костюмчик. В Касе ему, видите ли, неудобно: жмет в неожиданных местах и вообще… — Сэм еще раз стукнулся лбом и рассеянно поковырял ногтем крышку коробки.  
      Дин почесал в затылке.  
      — Мда… хорошо, что мы поставили на бункер дополнительную защиту. А чего ты симку не выкинул?  
      — Я выкинул… — это прозвучало почти жалобно.  
      А вот это уже было серьезно.  
      — То-то я думаю, чего ты на прошлой охоте на звонки не отвечал так долго… — Дин заметил значок беззвучного режима. – И как же теперь… Слушай, наверное, тебе пока не стоит ездить на охоту. И вообще выходить – мало ли… — Он осторожно опустил телефон на стол, будто оттуда в любой момент мог вылезти Люцифер собственной персоной. — Ну надо же… Как быстро он освоился в мире информационных технологий. Вычислил твою новую симку, и пятнадцать сообщений…  
      Покачивая головой, Дин удалился на кухню, споря про себя, стоит ли выкинуть оставшиеся две коробки или уж не разбазаривать продукты — они-то ни в чем не виноваты.  
      Оставшись один, Сэм похоронно прошептал:  
      — Это ты еще мою электронную почту не видел…  
      И с тоской покосился на закрытый ноутбук.


End file.
